Those With Wings
by Legacy Now
Summary: Caroline was just an ordinary girl with an average life... Until she had these strange dreams. What are they trying to do to her?
1. The Dreaming

_**Those With Wings**_

Chapter One

The Dreaming

* * *

Darkness blackened her vision as droplets of water dripped off a rhythmic beat. While walking through the vast nothingness, the youthful girl could feel water dampening her legs. Wondering what she was stepping on, she tried to look downwards, but everything still looked bleak and murky from the blackness. Water... That must mean she had to be in some sort of shallow lake. Where else could she be in a place that had water? She tried to direct herself to the safety of the surface. At first, it appeared that she was far out from the land, so she waited patiently to feel the earth. Five minutes past, and she couldn't feel anything. After what felt an hour, she still didn't find the surface! A wave of agitation then swept throughout her mind. She sprinted with all her might, trying to find an escape out of this godforsaken abyss!

The water then mysteriously vanished beneath her feet, and soon she could feel clouds and wind brushing against her skin. Chills then rippled throughout her spine from the cold. She swore that she could sneeze at any moment, but somehow, her body wouldn't let her do the said action. All of a sudden, numerous wings then fell to the ground, bloody and separated from bodies of creatures. Feathers also flew wildly above at a quick speed, while some of them floated down gently as if they were taking their time. Blood then reeked the emptiness with a pungent odor, making the girl cough deep and loud. Suddenly, a loud screech was heard and startled the helpless victim. From what she just observed, the voice sounded high-pitched and feminine, so she concluded that the voice who projected the eerie sound was the voice of a woman.

Something then immediately flew right into the view of her vision. It was a large face with hair. Hair that covered every inch of it's skin. She noticed that the ears were wide and covered in humongous feathers. Was this thing even a person?! The face then changed, and in it's place was a girl. Outrageously enough, she had albino hair! This shocked the helpless youth so. The hair was braided into an elegant hairstyle, and her eye colour was a mysterious bright amber shade. Her lips then moved, mouthing words articulate and clear.

**"Come... to... _me_..."**

* * *

Caroline quickly jerked up from the sheets, sweating and quivering in fright. It was that dream again... They had always been the same for months! She tried to get over them, but the shrieks and horrors that were presented before her frightened her extremely. She tried to tell these nightmares to the people around her, but she didn't had the courage to speak out to them. After breathing in for a moment and taking in her surroundings, she was assured that she was the only person in the room. She then properly positioned her body for comfort, and tried to collect herself. She didn't know why she was having these strange dreams. Was it because of the stress from school and the academy? Those subjects were the usual sources that magnified the stress in her life, since they took a lot commitment and time from her. Maybe it was more than stress. Could it be something else?

Moving her head upwards, she glanced up towards the alarm clock. The numbers blared seven o'clock. Turning her head, she sighed, and wiggled her toes. Slowly removing the blankets, she then placed her feet softly on the floorboards, and got ready to prepare for the day. She washed her face in the bathroom, dried herself with the towel, and coordinated what she was going to wear to school.

Looking in the mirror, she arranged the details of her red and gray uniform. Tying up the last bow at the top, her eyes then caught the gleam of something on her desk. It was a photo frame. How could she forget that certain picture which the photo frame harbored? The photo frame consisted of a picture with a woman and child, smiling on the swings in the bright summer sun...

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hellooooooo, (add in your town)!!!

Haha! It's been awhile since I wrote for "Baten Kaitos"... Wow! ... Thanks Fan Fan Girl and all those other writers who have inspired me over the months! ^^ I've become a better writer thanks to you! ^^ *hugs*

So... Yeah, this is how the story goes... Any opinions? Constructive criticism? Love to hear them if you have it! ^^ Thank so much!

Must... go... too... SLEEP!!! T-T Wah! I have so much homework...


	2. Stars and Whales

_**Those With Wings**_

**Chapter Two**

**Stars and Whales**

**

* * *

**

Turning her arms to the left, her feet made a demi-ponte, leaping a few feet away from where she was. Making her exit, she left the dance floor, and went to stand near the walls. This meant she was "offstage". Caroline Amelia Howards deeply enjoyed ballet. It gave her a chance to relax and vent out any worries on her mind. Her dancing instruction took place at the New York City Ballet Theater Company, a grand institution. The dance attire consist of leotards, tights, and ballet slippers in a matching pink. Hair was tied up in a bun, as this was accustomed for all dancers. They were rehearsing their production of _Alice In Wonderland_. Everyone that was rehearsing in the studio room were extras, such as mice, trees, and the sort.

She had to thank her nanny, Kelly MacRae, for suggesting to her father to register Caroline for dancing lessons all those years ago. It helped her to pull through the family trouble that was going on at home. It also helped her with her social part of life and without it, she would have doubt that she would be what she was today. Changing the train of thought, she pondered on her last conversation with Kelly. Her father might come home from his business trip for the summer. Was he really telling the truth? Is he really keeping to his word this time? One time, he would never come, or he was late and the visit was cut short. Caroline thought that the broken promises were getting tiresome, but she knew that her father was a busy man. He was an employer of the world's most successful company. She tried to give him the benefit of the doubt, but sometimes it was a hard view to understand. Her father made it up to her by giving her gifts, coming to her dance productions, and trips to countries; but what she wanted was her father, and nothing else.

"Cara!" whispered a voice behind her.

"Hm?" piped the woman, turning her head and responding to her nickname.

It was Jasmine, one of her close friends.

"It's your turn! Go on!"

"Oh, right! Sorry!"

Moving on towards the middle of the dance floor, she started to move, and played the role of the black ace, minion of the Queen of Hearts.

* * *

The afternoon sun beat down upon the sidewalk, warming up the area where people drank their coffee on the open tables. On the walkway, four girls tread upon the trail, leaving the dance studio where the rehearsal took place.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" asked Jasmine, concerned for her friend. "You look warned out back in ballet, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good..." replied Caroline, rubbing her eyes. "I haven't been sleeping well lately, it's probably the vent at home. It's so loud..."

"Aw, poor girl...!" cooed Heather, another one of their friends.

Heather hugged Caroline's shoulders and pulled into a squeeze.

"What shall we do to cheer this lady up?"

"Guess what happened today?" sighed Amanda, another one of their friends.

"What, what?" clamored Jasmine and Heather.

"Don't tell me that you're broken up and disturbed like poor Cara!" exclaimed Heather. "What a curse! There is a rat going around in our circle."

"The only rat around here is Brendan Nelson," grumbled Amanda, gritting her teeth in anger.

_Loud shrills of cries filled her ears, pulsing her eardrums with extreme pain. _

"What happened?" You and Brendan were getting along so well," Jasmine began, disappointment in her voice."You were so happy!"

_Something warm was dropping on her skin. When she moved her hand to see what it was, she soon learned that it was blood. _

"It wasn't as it always seemed..." muttered Amanda. "I don't get to see him very often, which kills me... He always says that he's busy at hockey, or something..."

"Right, right," nodded Heather with intent. "Go on..."

_Feathers began to float down towards her, dangling in the air like small kites. They were detailed with green and golden pigments, making the appearance grand and exquisite. _

"And then he breaks our outings out of the blue when I really want the night to ourselves and just want to be with him," she continued, inhaling and exhaling air at a fast rate. "Was it something I did? I just don't get it...!"

_When she looked down on the floor, she saw a baby bird with the same feathers... drenched in a pool of blood. _

"I mean, does he really want to be in this- AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Caroline looked towards where Amanda was pointing, and saw that it was a bird. It looked like the bird in her dreams.

* * *

Glittering specks of stars hung in the air, shinning brightly in the dark ebony. For what seemed like forever, the light look like it would dance, the rays shifting positions here and there. Suddenly, the light dimmed. The stars shattered and fell to the ground. Cries of birds echoed throughout the vast nothingness. The calls sounded like the creatures were suffering and they needed to be free.

Caroline suddenly felt water splashing around her. The water level continued to rise, and it soon felt like she was swimming underwater. Unusual squeals started to sound out and she suddenly began to feel heavy. Nonetheless, she moved forward and continued to swim. Something rocky then collided into her. It soared her from the behind, but why did it feel like her body was so... long?

She came to a shocking realization.

Was she a whale?

**_"Help us!"_**

* * *

"Ms. Howards?"

"Ah...!"

Caroline woke up started, jolting from the voice while trying to hold back the jet lag. With millions of eyes were staring at her, she realized that she was at the center of attention. Looking up at the shadow that was looming over her, she saw that it was her science teacher, Mr. Jakes.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Jakes...! It's these ballet show rehearsals..." she stammered, looking down at her desk. "I get home late, so I have to stay up and do homework."

"I would appreciate it if you didn't make up your lack of sleep in my science classes," stated Mr. Jakes. "Do we understand each other?"

Caroline nodded timidly, trying to ignore the stares she was receiving from her classmates.

Once the teacher was finished talking with Caroline, he carried on his teachings of the stars. Glancing into her textbook, she saw a picture of constellations. Constellations were being studied in science class, and she was constantly looking at photos of them. Looking at the picture before her thoroughly, the stars seemed to be arranged into a shape of a whale.

_Zeta Ceti. A star in the constellation Cetus, otherwise known as "the sea monster". Another name for Zeta Ceti is "Baten Kaitos", an Arabic name. When translated, it literally means "belly of the sea monster"._

* * *

**Author's Note**

Yes, that bird up there WAS a Holoholo bird chick, for your information. Dammit SOB!! (Son of a beotch.) HOW DO YOU BEAT THE DAMMIT BAST---!!!

THIS IS UNEDITED. Don't kill me... T_T

Anyways, peace! R&R


End file.
